Typical microelectronic or microprocessor packages have an undesirable thermal resistance between the package and an adjacent heat sink. A cause of this high thermal resistance is a thermal interface material which forms a layer having a thickness over the lid or cover of a housing containing the microprocessor die. The lid housing the microprocessor is typically flat, and the layer of interface material between the lid and the heat sick conforms to the surface of the lid and is therefore of a substantially uniform thickness.
It would therefore be desirable to enhance thermal conduction between a heat sink and microprocessor package. It would also be desirable to enhance thermal conduction without unduly structurally burdening the microprocessor package, and in a cost efficient manner.